


Take me back to the start

by Asphodel_Meadow



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Meadow/pseuds/Asphodel_Meadow
Summary: After destroying the arena of the Third Quarter Quell, Katniss wakes up in her old bed back in the Seam.It is the reaping day for the 74th Hunger Games.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Take me back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, I read the prequel of The Hunger Games, so here we are. The title is from the song "The scientist" by Coldplay. 
> 
> No beta, we die like tributes. 🙊

The last thing that Katniss sees before passing out is the sky falling. And, as she drifts into blissful unconsciousness, she thinks of Peeta. She remembers their exchange on the beach. Again, he had tried to save her, and, again, she had condemned them. Her last chance to save him had vanished with her arrow. 

She expects to wake up in the tribute centre, to be back in the Capitol clutches. They must be eager to punish her and the other victors. When she opens her eyes, Katniss doesn’t see white sterile walls; in its place the grey sight of home greets her. 

Katniss is in District 12, back in her old bed in the Seam, back to that fateful Reaping Day. 

Has her punishment already started? Could this be an hallucination produced by some drug? No. She doesn’t think so. Katniss is not sure where her certainty comes from, but this feels real. Every single detail from that day is correct: the way in which Prim is huddled up in their mother bed, the roughness of the sheets surrounding Katniss body. 

If this is not a hallucination, nor a nightmare, then there is only one possibility left. She has been given another chance to make things right. Another chance to play by the rules. She is back in the past to save them from the Capitol. And for that she must fix her mistakes -- that little stunt with the berries can’t happen. 

Katniss gets out of bed and dresses. There is no rush in her movements. She remembers perfectly what her routine during reaping day was. For a moment, Katniss thinks she will have trouble concealing the truth from Gale. He seems confused when she doesn’t join in the mocking against the Capitol. This was their way to show their discomfort before. She finds it hard now, it is difficult to joke when your days are numbered. With a few words, she stops him from inquiring further. After all, it is Prim’s first reaping day, and that’s enough in Gale’s mind to justify her gloomy attitude. 

They spend the rest of their day in silence. The change is welcome. She goes through the same actions, but it feels almost foreing to her. When she returned from the games, the only thing she wanted was for everything to be as it was before. And now she has it; however, this is also the last day of her old life.

On her way home, her footsteps lead her to the Mellark Bakery. She stands outside trying to catch a glimpse of Peeta. The irony of her situation is not lost to her. She wonders if this is how Peeta’s life was all those years, watching from far away. Suddenly, Katniss feels loneliness creep inside her. She hasn’t felt alone since their victory tour; Peeta has been supporting her the whole time. Now, Katniss is all by herself. No matter what kind of crush he has on her, she can’t ask him to chase the nightmares away. The safety that his arms provide are beyond her reach. 

She needs to wait until he confesses his love to really approach him. They will only have one night for an honest talk before they are thrown into the games. Katniss will let him know about the Star-Crossed Lovers strategy then. 

How much of their story will be an act this time around? She can’t help but wonder. Would Snow believe in them? Katniss can’t take that risk. She must die in the games and make sure Peeta is crowned victor. It’s the only way to save them from the threats. 

Her motive for surviving the first time was to assure the well-being of her family. She kept going because she needed to return and take care of her little sister. The burden is less suffocating now because she knows that Peeta will take care of them in her absence (of course he will, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for her, even when she has broken his heart). And more important, he will have the means to do it. 

Katiss doesn’t doubt _his_ chances to win. She was ready to die in the Quarter Quell, this is no different. There is only one thing that bothers her. Because it makes her think she is being selfish again. She is leaving him alone to deal with the Capitol. To acknowledge this truth leaves a sour taste in Katniss' mouth. She understands how awful it is to be in that position, and she also knows that is the last thing Peeta wants: to be controlled, to be changed.

The front door of the Bakery opens and Katnissis is startled when she sees a blond head come out. It’s not Peeta. Good, she is not sure what she would do if she actually sees him. She might yell at him. This visit is dangerous. The last thing she needs is to cause a scene. Katniss turns around and retraces her steps towards the Seam. 

Back in her house, she changes into her mother's old dress. Katniss doesn’t feel as unsure as the first time. She doesn’t complain when her mother braids her hair. After Mrs. Everdeen finishes helping her daughters, Katniss takes Prim’s hands and leads her toward the square. Once again, she goes through the actions without really paying attention. She only focuses on her surroundings when she catches a glimpse of the glass bowls filled with papers slips. 

Time has run out.

Effie Trinket takes the stage dressed in bright pink; she looks ridiculous. Katniss feels an odd rush of affection for her former escort. However, this is quickly forgotten when Effie starts to speak. 

“Ladies First”

Katniss takes a deep breath. She must volunteer as soon as the name is called. She looks at Effie and waits for the name that seals her destiny.

“Katniss Everdeen!” 

The name echoes in her head. It’s her name, not Prim’s.

This is wrong. Effie got it wrong. That was not supposed to be the name. The confusion in her face is being broadcasted to all of Panem. A Peacekeeper appears at her right and nudges her to move forward. She reacts in time just to avoid being dragged. Forget about making a good first impression -- everyone must be thinking she is a scared girl. 

She walks up towards the stage and takes her place. Her head is still reeling from the events when she hears the second name:

“Rye Mellark!”

Someone in the group of girls shouts and tries to get closer to the boy. The blond girl is stopped by the guards. 

_Well, that is an entrance_. Katniss observes bitterly. Her mind is already thinking of the games. It all begins here. Surely, Caesar will ask about ‘his sweetheart’ back at home, about ‘that lovely girl that is waiting for you’. 

Effie called the wrong name again; however, only Katniss seems to realize, and she is not going to argue this time. Not if it means Peeta will be safe. And then, a voice reverberates through the square. 

“I volunteer.” Katniss recognizes immediately. It belongs to the youngest Mellark. 

“Thank you” the girl cries in relief and Peeta only gives her a small nod before marching up to where Katniss is.

He doesn't look at her until Effie commands them to shake hands. When their eyes meet, Katniss bites back a sob. 

Blue eyes full of understanding are looking back at her. She is not alone; _her_ Peeta is right here. She just knows it. Katniss wants to hug him and make sure he is real, that he is safe (as much as one can be under these circumstances). But she can’t. Not here, not in front of everyone. They wouldn’t understand her sudden desperation to be close to him. (And it’s too soon to start playing the Star-Crossed Lovers). 

Peeta takes Katniss’ hand between his. For a moment, she almost believes they are back to their victory tour. In any second, Peeta will lean in and kiss her. He doesn’t. Instead, he squeezes her hand briefly before letting it slip away.

Both of them are standing as the tributes of District 12 like the last time, and yet everything is different now. She won’t let him die. Katniss watches her determination being mirrored in Peeta’s blue gaze. He won’t let her die. 

She wonders what will happen now. Perhaps while they are busy sacrificing for each other, another gets crowned victor. Or maybe if they pull out the nightlock berries, people will really see it as an act motivated by love and not as insubordination. Or people will finally understand that it was both: her defiance was born out of care. She changed the rules because there was someone she wanted to protect. 

The path ahead of them is unknown. And while at the beginning she thought her goal was to die, that’s not a possibility anymore. Not with Peeta here too. Once again, he has given her hope.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next? Don't look at me, I have no clue.


End file.
